villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stagorr
Stagorr was an Ice-Demon and a villain from the Ewoks ''comic book series, which was loosely affiliated with the expanded ''Star Wars universe as well as the cartoon series of the same name. Like many of the Ewoks enemies he was a Dark Wizard - which is likely another name for a dark Jedi (also known as Sith). History Early life Stagorr was one of many individuals and species that had found themselves stranded on the forest moon of Endor. Stagorr possessed incredible powers granted to him by the Force, including Force lightning, the ability to modify the heat of the atmosphere, and a minor talent in creating a modified Force storm which could transport persons within the atmosphere. With these powers, Stagorr had set himself up as a Dark Wizard. In this capacity, Stagorr eventually discovered himself in conflict with Ewoks from Bright Tree Village. Stagorr found himself in a fight with the Ewok's most powerful shaman, Logray. During the duel, Logray wielded a magical staff to great effect. Stagorr was eventually able to arrest the staff from the shaman. However, he found that the artifact burned his hand, and he was unable to wield it. With Stagorr unable to turn the tide of the battle, he was at the mercy of Logray and his abilities. The Ewok shaman used the staff to transport Stagorr into the confines of Ice Mountain. The Ice Demon was unable to escape his prison, compelled to stay by powerful Force magic. Stagorr's only window to the outside world was the ice mirror, a Force artifact that could show any location on the moon of Endor. Trapped in the mountain, Stagorr spent years gazing upon Bright Tree Village and plotting his revenge on Logray. Revenge Several years after his encounter with Logray, Stagorr found the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge. Using his magical ice mirror to spy on Logray, Stagorr witnessed the young Ewoks, Wicket W. Warrick, Teebo, and Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka playing with the staff of Logray. Remembering the outcome of his earlier battle and the role it had played in his defeat, Stagorr seized the opportunity to bring the staff to Ice Mountain while Logray was away from it. Using his abilities to change the temperature of the environment, Stagorr drew the coolness from the air around Bright Tree Village, creating a heat wave. Just as Stagorr had planned, Wicket used Logray's staff to call a cool breeze from Ice Mountain. Coupled with the power of the staff, Stagorr created a Force storm which carried Wicket and the staff away from Bright Tree Village and towards Ice Mountain, releasing him at the feet of Stagorr. Seeing the staff in the grip of Wicket, Stagorr grabbed the artifact only to confirm that the staff still had the ability to burn him. Although he could still not wield the staff, Stagorr knew that Logray would come to rescue the young Ewok. Stagorr realized that without the staff, he could not hope to defeat Logray. Using a powerful spell, Stagorr put Wicket under his influence, open to the commands of Stagorr's voice. With his plan set, Stagorr watched through his ice mirror as Logray approached Ice Mountain and his eventual doom. Friend or foe As Logray entered Ice Mountain, Stagorr sent his new slave to destroy the Ewok shaman. Horrified at his own actions, Wicket brought the powerful staff to bear on his respected teacher. However, a blast from the artifact rendered little effect on Logray. The power of the staff was unable to be turned against its own master. Even though the staff couldn't directly affect Logray, Stagorr refused to yield. He commanded Wicket to continue his assault, and the staff was used to break several stalactites from the ceiling which threatened to crush Logray. However, Logray's magic disintegrated the falling rubble, much to Wicket's delight. In one final act of desperation, Stagorr had Wicket turn the staff on the walls of the mountain, creating two fearsome ice creatures powered by the staff. The creatures ran to destroy Logray, but Logray quickly turned the surface under their feet into ice. Unable to keep their balance, the two creatures crashed into each other and fell apart, no longer under the power of the staff. As his final attempt failed, Stagorr realized that he had underestimated the Ewok shaman. He would have to face Logray himself. Showdown Leaving the spot that he had carefully watched the battle, Stagorr revealed himself to Logray. Although Logray vowed to defeat Stagorr a second time, he was afraid for Wicket's safety, as the young Ewok was still under the influence of the Ice Demon's spell. With Logray at a disadvantage, Stagorr threatened to freeze Wicket with the Force if Logray would not turn the power of the staff over to him. With no other option, and Wicket's life in the balance, Logray released the spell that had kept Stagorr from wielding the staff. With the spell broken, Stagorr hoisted the powerful staff above his head, triumphant at last. With victory assured, Stagorr took time to taunt Logray before using the power of the staff on him. Unfortunately for the Dark Wizard, Logray took the given time to secretly signal Wicket. The young Ewok warrior threw a potion of several light crystals above Stagorr's head. As the crystals ignited, creating a dazzling display of light, Stagorr laughed at the two Ewoks, not understanding what result the small trick could have. The light crystals melted the ice above Stagorr's head, creating a downpour of water upon the Ice Demon. Realizing too late his mistake, the water began to crystallize immediately on Stagorr's form. As the cold temperature of Ice Mountain froze the water, Stagorr struggled to break free, but the effect was irreversible. The powerful Ice Demon was frozen in place, creating a final monument and tomb for the Dark Wizard. Aftermath With Stagorr defeated, Wicket apologized to Logray for using his staff without permission. Logray was happy that Wicket was finally safe and no longer under the sway of Stagorr, and he cheerfully forgave him. The two Ewoks departed Ice Mountain with Logray's staff, leaving Stagorr's frozen form firmly implanted in the center of the mountain. The death of Stagorr removed one more threat to the Ewoks of Bright Tree Village, and also served as another trial in Wicket's quest towards becoming a full-fledged Ewok warrior. Wicket's ordeal with Stagorr convinced him that he was better off watching magic be performed instead of doing it himself, most likely ending his fledgling apprenticeship under Logray. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Murderer